Una propuesta inolvidable
by xEmilionx
Summary: Han pasado unos meses desde que se finalizó las pruebas del clan de los demonios carmesí. Kazuma decide, por voluntad propia, acompañar a Yunyun a una misión hacia un pueblo lejano, sin embargo, atravesarán por numerosas dificultades durante su viaje junto con momentos incómodos e inesperados. ¿Podrán ambos cumplir con éxito la misión? (Basado en el volumen 14 de la novela ligera)
1. Prólogo

_Aclaración: Konosuba no me pertenece, es de su creador "Natsume Akatsuki". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

_**"Prólogo"**_

—Yo, quiero tener hijos con Kazuma-san.

Recordar esas magnificas y llamativas palabras de los labios de Yunyun fue el inicio de mi nueva vida como alguien popular entre el sexo opuesto, algo que jamás creí posible en mi lamentable existencia cuando llegué a este mundo de fantasía.

Claro que también hubo algunas excepciones en el principio, e incluso prefiero mantenerlo en el olvido para siempre.

Yo, Satou Kazuma, había logrado lo que muchos hombres anhelaban y le eran imposible de obtenerlo. ¡Tener su propio harem! Por el cual esas desafortunadas almas solo podían quedarse en su terrible frustración satisfaciendo sus fetiches más oscuros mediante los sueños producidos por las adorables súcubos.

Todo sería muy bonito si fuera tal como lo digo ahora, pero no todo es perfecto y de color rosa como en las historias de amor que leía por el Internet.

No, todo lo contrario.

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde la sorpresiva declaración de Yunyun y los sucesos extraños en su aldea natal. Mi vida desde ahí cambio por completo, siendo inesperado para un chico virgen como yo. Lo principal de este gran cambio fue en mis dos compañeras de equipo: la loca amante de las explosiones y la paladín masoquista.

Nunca creí posible que ambas se sintieran atraídas hacia mí, lamentablemente, tuve que rechazar la confesión de Darkness. A pesar de ser una pervertida, también era mi compañera, darle ilusiones sería caer muy bajo como hombre y ocasionando que nuestra amistad se arruinara por completo.

Por otra parte, mis sentimientos hacia Megumin eran claros y sinceros.

O eso mismo quiero pensar...

Pero a pesar de todos mis problemas románticos, la maravillosa suerte que fui bendecido tuvo al menos su lado positivo. ¡Al fin pude obtener a una linda y cariñosa hermanita sin lazos sanguíneos! Un sueño que creí imposible, dado que mis tacaños padres se negaron a cumplírmelo cuando se los propuse, recibiendo a cambio una dura e injusta paliza.

Los tiempos cambian al igual que las estaciones del año.

Ya no era el mismo aventurero desdichado que vivía tristemente en los establos, arriesgándose y luchando intensamente en cada misión para intentar sobrevivir y a la vez pagar los impuestos que causó cierta diosa inútil. No, el viejo Kazuma se esfumó, ahora mostrándose a un nuevo Kazuma, alguien que vive en una humilde mansión y que no necesita preocuparse jamás del dinero.

Los peligros que rondaban en el exterior de Axel fue lo primero que trate de evitar en mi nueva vida, olvidándome del motivo por el cual vine a este mundo. Además, ¿quién sería tan estúpido para arriesgarse a una muerte segura contra el Rey Demonio?

Las historias de fantasía se quedaban en los mangas y en las novelas ligeras.

Actualmente tengo diecisiete años junto con una vida asegurada.

Lo único que quería era disfrutar de mi vida cómoda mientras me ingeniaba a crear nuevas cosas de mi mundo para vendérselas a ese demonio enmascarado.

Todo esto para despejar mi mente un poco.

Necesitaba olvidar mis problemas personales con Megumin, Darkness, y Aqua... Espera un momento... ¿Por qué pensé en Aqua? ¡Eso es normal en ella!

Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces para quitarme esos innecesarios pensamientos.

Debía concentrarme en mi trabajo. Mañana tengo que entregarle nuevos productos a Vanir para poder incrementar más mis ganancias. Esto podría sonar muy avaricioso de mi parte, pero realmente tengo que sacarle un buen provecho a todo.

Me encontraba sentado mientras observaba desde mi ventana el cielo oscurecido acompañado de miles de estrellas. La vela que iluminaba mi habitación estaba cerca de mi escritorio junto con mis inventos ya finalizados.

En algunas ocasiones me hago esa misma pregunta.

¿Qué cosas maravillosas me ocurrirán en este mundo de fantasía?

Solté un largo bostezo lleno de cansancio y esfuerzo, algo muy raro en mí que anteriormente vivía como un hikikomori en mi propio mundo. Parecía que después de todo había progresado en algo.

Apagué la vela y di unos cuantos pasos hasta caer a mi dulce cama.

Una vez que me tape en mis suaves sábanas y apoye mi cabeza sobre la almohada, me puse a ver vagamente el techo, intentando que el sueño por fin me venciera.

Mañana empezaría un nuevo día pero, aun así, no podía sacarme de la cabeza sobre mi relación sentimental con Megumin. ¿La amaba realmente? No lo sabía al respecto. Todavía era un novato que apenas entendía lo básico sobre tener una pareja, ¡ni siquiera nos hemos dado un simple beso!

Sin embargo, no tenía caso atormentarme por ello, tal vez las cosas entre nosotros mejorarían con el pasar del tiempo.

De pronto mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco y, sin esperarme, viaje por el mundo de los sueños.

**_Notas del Autor:_**

Y así damos comienzo a mi primer long-fic que realizo sobre Konosuba, dado que quise darle una oportunidad a la pobre Yunyun que carece de protagonismo en los fanfics que he visto en este año. La idea ya la tengo realizada solo teniendo unos pocos capítulos para no alagar mucho la trama y volverlo un harem con el paso del tiempo.

Otro motivo es que me encantaría mucho experimentar un nuevo tipo de narración tal como en las novelas ligeras para mi siguiente fanfic, y por eso, quiero ver los resultados con esta loca historia. Además, me gusta mucho el shipp de Kazuma x Yunyun, pero el Kazuma x Eris se lleva toda la gloria. Bueno, espero que disfruten de esta loca aventura fantástica.

_¡Comenten que les pareció el prólogo!_

_Emilion se despide de ustedes, lectores, hasta la próxima._


	2. Acompañando a esta chica solitaria

_Aclaración: Konosuba no me pertenece, es de su creador "Natsume Akatsuki". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

_**Capítulo 01: "Acompañando a esta chica solitaria"**_

Sentí una gran molestia cuando los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por mi ventana. Quería taparme con mis sábanas en todo mi rostro y volver al mundo de los sueños, pero de mala gana me levante de la cama.

Hoy tengo un asunto de negocios con Vanir.

Me dirigí a mi armario y ahí comencé a desvestirme, cambie mi chándal por la de mi traje de aventurero. Lo siguiente fue guardar mis maravillosas creaciones que hice anoche dentro de mi mochila, entonces cogí el pomo de la puerta y salí de mi cuarto.

Tras llegar al primer piso me encontré con una de mis compañeras, respectivamente con la que se dice llamar diosa.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? Es muy raro en ti.

Eso es lo único que me dice luego de vernos por la mañana, ni siquiera un simple buenos días. Ahh... No sé por qué me quejo si estamos hablando de la misma Aqua. Ignorándola me dirigí a la cocina a tomar lo necesario para mi desayuno.

Ya cuando finalice con mis alimentos estaba preparado para irme, sin embargo al cruzar por la puerta principal me encontré de nuevo con Aqua, pero esta vez ella llevaba una mochila demasiado grande en su espalda.

—Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¡Kya~!

De pronto Aqua se asustó y dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa que yo le causé. Eso llamó mucho mi atención, parecía como si ella estuviera saliendo en secreto.

Y ahora que lo pienso. ¿Acaso ella grito kya?

—¿Por qué me asustaste de esa forma, maldito nini hikikomori? ¡E-espera un momento...! ¡Waaaaaah! ¡No estires mis mejillas!

Ahora me encontraba muy furioso por el insulto y comencé a estirar las mejillas de esta tonta diosa como si fuera mochi.

—¡D-duele! ¡P-por favor, perdóname, Kazuma-sama!

—Espero que con esto ya aprendas a respetarme como se debe, diosa inútil. Además, ¿por qué actúas más extraña de lo habitual?

—¡No soy una inútil!

Esta diosa solo escucho que le dije inútil y sin todavía responderme a mi pregunta. Entonces decidí arrebatarle la mochila que traía en sus manos, justo en ese momento, Aqua se percata de mis intenciones y empieza a abrazar con fuerza la mochila. ¡Demasiado sospechoso!

—Enséñame lo que tienes ahí guardado. Seguramente es algo terrible que no quieras que nadie vea y por eso lo mantienes escondido en esa mochila.

—¡No es nada que te importe! Así que dejar de jalarlo, lo vas a romper.

A pesar de ser una diosa inútil, tenía una fuerza anormal hasta que llegué al punto en que tuve que recurrir a mis trucos más ingeniosos para conseguir la victoria.

—¡Waaaaaah! ¡Deja de absorber mi energía divina, tonto Kazuma!

Opté por usar el toque drenador para debilitar sus manos y conseguir fácilmente la mochila, lamentablemente, esta terca diosa seguía poniendo resistencia. Al final, ella usó una inhumana fuerza para quitármelo y salir corriendo a toda prisa hasta la puerta, dejándome a mí en el suelo luego de aquel forcejeo.

—Ya me la pagarás cuando vuelva.

Al menos nuestra reciente pelea no despertó a las otras dos.

Recordando el asunto principal con Vanir, me dirigí también a la puerta y salí de la mansión.

* * *

—Moi lo ha estado esperando desde hace diez minutos. ¿Acaso usted no conoce la importancia de la puntualidad? Usted tiene suerte de que Moi se encuentre de buen humor ahora que la tendera inútil no hizo algún negocio arriesgado que nos ocasione la misma ruina.

Apenas entro a la tienda de artículos mágicos y ya he recibido un regaño de este demonio, aunque lo que me resulta extraño es no ver a Wiz por ningún lado.

—Lo siento. Tuve un pequeño problema con cierta diosa amante de las fiestas, además, ¿no eres el demonio que todo lo ve? Entonces debiste prever la causa de mi demora.

—Claro que Moi lo supo desde el comienzo, pero los tratos para un demonio como Moi son de mayor importancia. Incluso los problemas personales que tenga usted con sus revoltosas compañeras no es de la incumbencia de Moi.

¡Rayos!

—Por ahora, Moi lo dejara pasar por esta vez, Moi espera que sus nuevos diseños puedan generar más ganancias como la anterior ocasión.

Sin perder tiempo, le mostré a Vanir mis maravillosas creaciones, e incluso luego de unos meses pude mejorar el rendimiento de algunos que ahora se encuentran en mi habitación.

Vanir se puso a inspeccionar con mucho ojo cada diseño mío, después de unos minutos, este pareció muy satisfecho con la nueva fortuna que he logrado hacerle.

—Con esto, Moi podrá eliminar la mayor parte de las deudas que generó esa ignorante dueña.

—Y... ¿Cuándo me entregarás mi parte de la ganancia?

Le pregunte un tanto entusiasta ya que primero era los negocios.

—Por supuesto que Moi no lo olvidó. La próxima semana se le dará el monto prometido, tal como lo acordamos en nuestra anterior reunión.

Tras escuchar la fecha de la entrega de mi nueva fortuna, coloque de nuevo mi mochila en mi espalda y di unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

—Antes de que usted se vaya. Moi le tiene un consejo de su futuro, como un bono extra por la venta de sus diseños.

¡Oh no! Sabía con cierta certeza que las predicciones de este demonio me llevaban a una mala situación, solo con el único propósito de saborear mis emociones negativas. A pesar de que lo sabía con anticipación, todavía me llamaba la atención sobre mi futuro.

Vanir sonrió ante ello, como si me hubiera leído la mente. ¡Qué aterrador!

—Escuche atentamente lo que Moi le dirá a continuación... Su destino le indica el aceptar o no un favor a cierta muchacha desesperada donde el resultado de nuevos cambios surgirá en su persona dependiendo de tu propia elección.

Con solo escuchar esas palabras me daba cierta mala espina por alguna razón. Sin embargo, tomé su consejo y me retire del establecimiento rumbo al gremio.

* * *

—¡Onee-san, tráigame otro tarro de cerveza!

Pedí con algo de insistencia a la encantadora camarera que se encontraba cerca de mi mesa, a mi lado estaba Dust, quien apenas me vio entrar, se acercó a mí de forma amistosa para conseguir comida y bebida por este día, dándome la típica excusa de buenos amigos. Tal vez en el pasado, me hubiera rehusado a su pedido, pero ahora que disponía de mucho dinero para gastar, lo acepte sin dudarlo.

Ya cuando se me entrego mi pedido, observe a Dust que se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado mientras bebía de su propia cerveza.

—De nuevo ella sigue mirando ese dichoso cartel.

Yo también me puse a mirar en su misma dirección, notando a Yunyun que estaba fijando sus ojos carmesí en el cartel de misiones. Ella parecía voltearse a cada cierto tiempo, indecisa, como si estuviera queriendo que alguien se le acercara.

A veces sentía pena ajena por ella al tener esa aura solitaria que extrañamente le rodeaba como si fuera una clase de hechizo de maldición, aunque no me sorprendería mucho sabiendo la clase de personas que son en ese loco clan suyo. Sin embargo, me intrigaba el motivo por el cual ella estaba en ese lugar tan alejada del resto.

—Oye, Dust. ¿Sabes que le ocurre a Yunyun? Actúa de forma más rara de lo habitual.

—No lo sabes, Kazuma.

Le tuve que responder que no lo sabía, hasta fue realmente estúpido de su parte decirlo ya que por esa razón le estaba preguntando.

—Ella ha estado ahí pegada al cartel desde que volvió de su viaje a su hogar de nombres raros, incluso hace algunos días le pregunté el motivo por estar cada día mirando la lista de misiones y lo único que me contestó ella fue que no le ocurría nada.

Con solo oír su explicación, pude entender lo que ocurría con Yunyun, tal parecía que ella buscaba desesperadamente un compañero que le acompañara a una misión. Bueno, eso era la regla principal de todo aventurero para tratar de sobrevivir en este mundo de fantasía.

Una lástima que yo ya abandone esos días peligrosos.

—Parece que ella quiere irse de aventuras en compañía de alguien.

¡Lo sabía!

—Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no la invitas a integrarse en tu grupo? Estoy seguro de que ella se emocionara demasiado y lo aceptara sin dudarlo.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! No si quiero mantenerme vivo.

La cara de Dust lucía alterada y pálida, en serio, era tan mala elección que Yunyun estuviera en su equipo.

Quería una explicación clara sobre su negación, a lo cual Dust no tardó en responderlo. El problema radicaba en su única compañera, Lynn, quien por alguna razón no se llevaba tan bien con Yunyun.

Y sacando mi propia conclusión, todo indicaba que ambas usaban hechizos poderosos, no obstante, los de Yunyun era de magia avanzada, mientras que los de Lynn era de magia intermedia. En otras palabras, era simplemente orgullo femenino, y eso lo tenía bien claro gracias a la experiencia vivida con Megumin.

De esta forma, ambos dejamos ese tema aparte.

En ese momento, Dust se levantó de su asiento luego de terminar de comer, diciendo que sus compañeros lo esperaban en la puerta principal de la ciudad en media hora.

Entonces me quede solo en la mesa, bebiendo de mi cerveza hasta emborracharme toda la noche, pero justamente cuando iba a ordenar más cervezas a la camarera, apareció la gentil Onee-san de grandes pechos que se encargaba de la recepción en el gremio.

—Satou-san, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

—Ahora, de que se trata esta vez, Onee-san. Espero que no sea otro trato injusto para que vuelva a aceptar misiones que nadie quiere hacer porque ya no volveré a caer por lo mismo. Incluso si me ofrece tener una cita con usted, aun sabiendo de esos chismes que circulan por aquí.

**¡Plaf!**

Sin esperármelo, recibí una fuerte cachetada de Luna, supongo que me pase un poco en recordarle sobre aquellos rumores de su desesperación por encontrar marido.

—No he venido para hablarte sobre eso.

Lo dijo con un tono tan normal y sonriente. ¡En serio, esta mujer da más miedo que Vanir!

—¿Y de qué se trata exactamente?

Le pregunte mientras sobaba mi mejilla enrojecida, ojala que esto no me deje una marca permanente.

—Quisiera pedirle que acompañara a Yunyun-san a una misión que solicitó hace unos meses.

—¿Perdón?

Creo que escuché mal, pero me estaba pidiendo que volviera a hacer una misión.

—Le dije que si podía acompañar a Yunyun-san a una misión que ella mismo pidió. El motivo de esto se debe a que ella ahuyenta a los demás aventureros que buscan misiones en el cartel.

No, ahora sí lo escuche claramente.

—¡Me niego a hacerlo!

Fue mi respuesta definitiva y la expresión de Luna pareció decaerse completamente. ¡Ja! Creyó que yo iba a aceptar ingenuamente su petición solo para demostrar algo de caballerosidad de mi parte. No obstante, yo soy el tipo de persona que apoya la igualdad de género. ¡Jamás caeré ante las cosas clichés junto con las artes engañosas y maliciosas del sexo opuesto!

De repente, la expresión de Luna cambio a uno de lamento.

—Ya veo. Es una pena que Satou-san no pueda estar disponible, puesto que tenía la intención de que los cobradores de impuestos te dejaran tranquilo ahora que se viene la donación anual de dinero para los orfanatos del culto de Eris.

—Me alegro de que lo hayas comprendido ya que... Espera un momento... ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!

—Vaya, vaya. Satou-san no lo sabía.

Ahora era yo quien tenía una expresión nerviosa, mientras Luna volvía a sonreír como de costumbre. Retiro lo dicho anteriormente, ¡ella es mucho peor a un demonio!

—D-de acuerdo. Voy a acompañar a Yunyun en su misión.

—Oh, ¿a qué se debe su cambio de opinión tan de repente?

—B-bueno, eso se debe a que soy un conocido de Yunyun. No sería lo correcto que ella se arriesgara a tales peligros sin tener al menos un compañero que la apoye en cada momento.

—Entiendo. No cabe duda que Satou-san es una persona muy generosa con sus conocidos.

Con decir eso, ella volvió a la recepción para continuar atendiendo a los clientes.

Solté un pequeño suspiro derrotado ante esa estrategia tan horrenda de la Onee-san. No tenía más opción que dirigirme hacia Yunyun que seguía parada en el mismo lugar y ofrecerme obligatoriamente a acompañarla a aquella misión.

Más tarde, me vengaría de Luna con la ayuda de los sueños de las adorables súcubos.

**_Notas del Autor:_**

Antes que algunos se confundan respecto a la cronología de la historia, pues tengo que informales que los cambios surgen durante el inicio del capítulo cinco, por lo que el grupo de Kazuma no conocerá todavía a Serena. Además, si han leído el resumen de la historia, ya ha pasado unos meses desde las pruebas en la aldea de magos carmesí, por lo que el resto es parte original mía.

Por otra parte, damos por fin comienzo al primer capítulo de este maravilloso y alocado fanfic.

_¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

_Emilion se despide de ustedes, lectores, hasta la próxima._


	3. Preparándose para este alocado viaje

_Aclaración: Konosuba no me pertenece, es de su creador "Natsume Akatsuki". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

_**Capítulo 02: "Preparándose para este alocado viaje"**_

—Hola, Yunyun, ¿qué haces tan sola por aquí?

Me acerque para entablar una amistosa conversación, mas creo que lo arruine todo ya que ahora ella parecía tener ganas de llorar. ¡Mierda! No soy para nada bueno improvisando en situaciones importantes, especialmente si se trata con chicas lindas.

—K-Kazuma-san. Y-yo no estoy sola, lo que sucede... ¡Ah! Lo que sucede es que quiero un poco de privacidad, nada más.

No, en realidad estás sola.

Sin embargo quise hacerme el ignorante por esta vez para no extender la charla. Estaba convencido que ella buscaría un sinfín de excusas realmente malas para no quedar como una chica solitaria que ansiaba tener amigos urgentemente.

—Y-ya veo. ¿Entonces buscas alguna misión en particular?

—¡P-pues sí! ¿Cómo Kazuma-san lo supo?

—...

—Esto... ¿Ocurre algo malo Kazuma-san?

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo lidiar con ella y su tremenda ingenuidad. Lo problemático es que no puedo retirarme de ahí e irme directo a mi mansión porque mi grandiosa fortuna corría un grave peligro si lo hacía.

Lo siento mucho, niños del orfanato. Pero este dinero me lo gane con mi esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas. Tan solo espero que Eris-sama no me odie por eso.

—¿Kazuma-san?

—Oh, lo siento, estuve algo distraído hace un rato. Pero dime, ¿qué clase de misión estás buscando exactamente? Si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrar uno, hasta incluso podría acompañarte para que no estés so-... desprotegida.

De pronto la expresión tímida de Yunyun cambió.

—¿Por qué Kazuma-san está interesado en acompañarme? ¡¿A-a-a-acaso está intentando seducirme con ese ofrecimiento tan poco usual en usted?! Yo... Yo creí que tenía una relación formal con Megumin.

—¡Lo estás malentendiendo todo!

Ante mi grito, ella volvió a ponerse nerviosa.

Tuve que respirar hondo y explicarle correctamente el motivo de mi inesperada generosidad para que no se hiciera una mala imagen de mí, debido a que no quería perder a una de las pocas personas que aún me guardaban un poco de respeto. Además no creo que mi relación con Megumin sea formal. Digo, ambos hicimos una promesa de volvernos más que amigos pero menos que amantes, por lo cual no somos oficialmente una pareja.

Sin enredarme más con ese asunto, decidí hablarle.

—Lo que estoy tratando de hacer es... es...

¡Maldición! Mi mente se encuentra en blanco y no se me ocurre nada para justificar mi opinión. ¡Vamos cerebro, haz tu bendito trabajo!

—Será... Será acaso que Kazuma-san lo hace por no haber podido ayudarme durante las pruebas de mi clan.

Yunyun lo dijo con una expresión tan inocente y colocando un dedo en su mentón, pero gracias a eso logre encontrar mi excusa perfecta. ¡Muchas gracias, Yunyun!

—S-sí, eso. Ya sabes, yo no pude ayudarte en ninguna de esas pruebas por la negación de Megumin, así que por eso me dije: "¿Por qué no acompaño a Yunyun a una misión para no sentirme tan culpable?" ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas o no?

Por favor, di que no.

—¡M-me encantaría mucho poder ir contigo, Kazuma-san!

Ella se me acerco y me miró con sus brillantes ojos carmesí producto de la emoción generada por mi petición. Ahora podía entender claramente por qué nadie quería agruparla en uno de sus equipos. ¡Esta chica se emociona por todo!

Solté un desganado suspiro, por suerte Yunyun no lo pudo notar.

—Bien. ¿Cuándo nos vamos de misión?

—¡Nos iremos mañana mismo!

¡Eso es muy pronto!

De inmediato quise negarme por ser demasiado apresurado, sin embargo me quede callado. Mirarla con esa expresión tan sonriente y eufórica, hizo que no me atreviera a romperle su pequeña burbuja de felicidad. ¿Por qué tendré tan buen corazón?

—D-de acuerdo. Nos reuniremos en la entrada principal de la ciudad, por lo tanto prepara solo lo necesario, ¿entendiste?

—¡Por supuesto! Ahora mismo me voy a alistar todo para el viaje. ¡Nos vemos, Kazuma-san!

Tras despedirse, Yunyun se fue corriendo a una increíble velocidad hacia la salida.

Inesperadamente, me olvide de decirle sobre la clase de misión que haremos. ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarme de algo tan importante?!

En fin, ya no valía la pena quejarme al respecto. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Acepte tener una aventura con Yunyun, aventura que podría costarme la vida si fuera arriesgado y peligroso. Por lo menos estaría a salvo gracias a mi buena suerte y a sus hechizos avanzados.

—Espero que no vaya a exagerar en llevar más de la cuenta como la anterior vez.

Inmediatamente, sentí un leve temblor en el piso, ese mismo temblor se trataba de todos los aventureros que se acercaban con mucha prisa al tablero de anuncios. En eso, uno de ellos me empujo ocasionando que me cayera abruptamente.

Sabiendo que me encontraba en peligro, me arrastre por el suelo para evitar alguna lesión grave. Al salir, miré adolorido como ellos se peleaban por conseguir la mejor misión.

**¡Gracias, Kazuma! Ahora por fin podre irme de aventuras y pagar mis deudas.**

**Te deseo mucha suerte con esa chica... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?**

**Estamos muy agradecidos por tu gentil sacrificio, Kazuma.**

Fueron los comentarios de algunos que se retiraban del lugar junto con su respectivo equipo. Espera... ¡¿Cómo que me estoy sacrificando?!

Al final, todavía no entendía la razón de su exagerado temor por acercarse a Yunyun. ¿Acaso tanto pavor les daba poder confrontarla?

Luego de solucionar el problema de esos cobardes aventureros, decidí regresar a mi mesa para continuar comiendo y bebiendo a gusto. Lo primero que haría después de comer sería dirigirme a la tienda de Wiz para comprar algunos artículos para mi viaje, después planearía un ingenioso plan para convencer a mis tercas compañeras para que me dejen ir.

Pero antes de regresar a mi mansión, me iría a hacer una pequeña visita a la tienda de las súcubos para realizar mi maravillosa venganza contra Luna.

* * *

—Me sorprende verlo aquí por una segunda vez en este mismo día, e incluso que le muestre a Moi esa expresión tan humillante y llena de rencor.

Apenas ingreso a la tienda y me encuentro con Vanir, que seguramente sabe lo que me ha ocurrido en el gremio. Ahh, tenía la esperanza de toparme con la amable Wiz, pero de nuevo no hubo rastro de ella por ningún lado.

—¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Wiz? Desde la mañana que no la veo y me resulta muy extraño que desaparezca tan de repente. Espera un momento... ¡¿A-a-acaso la eliminaste por descubrir que otra vez dejo el negocio en números rojos?!

—¡Muahahahaha! Moi no desearía otra cosa que no sea poder deshacerse por fin de esa tendera inútil, lastimosamente por ahora no es posible debido a su increíble resistencia como una lich. Por ese motivo, Moi la mando a trabajar con otras personas a otro lugar para evitar que así vuelva a dejar la tienda en bancarrota.

La sinceridad de este demonio me aterraba mucho, pero eso explicaría su repentina desaparición. Aunque por otro lado... ¡No podía creer que haya echado a la propia dueña de su establecimiento!

—Y-ya veo. ¿Pero no te faltara un personal que atienda la recepción?

Justo en ese momento sonó la pequeña campana de la puerta.

—Oh, qué sorpresa verlo por acá, Sir Satou.

Me voltee para reconocer esa voz aguda y chillona, siendo perteneciente a ese conde demoníaco con disfraz de pingüino. Creo que se llamaba Sereshilte. Lo mire pasando por mi lado mientras sostenía en una de sus aletas una canasta.

La manera de dirigirse y hablarme fue tan elegante y cordial, como era de esperarse de un noble con excelente educación. A diferencia de cierta masoquista que se queja por todo.

—Parece que Vanir-sama está disfrutando mucho de saborear tu patética y lamentable existencia. ¡Qué envidia!

Oye, regrésame el poco agradecimiento que sentí por ti ahora.

—¡No me digas que este pingüino irrespetuoso va a ser el reemplazo de Wiz!

—Que grosero de su parte, Sir Satou. ¡Pero sí! Yo seré el reemplazo temporal de Wiz-san hasta que ella vuelva. Además, le agradecería que me llamara Lord Sereshilte.

No lo podía creer.

—Por cierto, Vanir, ¿tienes un artículo mágico que me pueda servir?

—¡No me ignores!

Mientras fingía no escuchar la queja de este molestoso pingüino. Vanir se dirigía a los estantes de al fondo para buscar mi pedido.

—Ten. Supongo que esto le puede ser muy útil.

En mi mano tenía una especie de pequeña esfera, casualmente me recordaba con cierta nostalgia a las canicas que solía jugar con mis amigos durante mi niñez.

—¿Qué hace realmente esto?

—Muy sencillo. Cuando este artículo toque el suelo liberara una gran cantidad de humo que provocara a los que lo inhalen un enamoramiento repentino en el usuario que lo utilizo. Y no tiene de que preocuparse, Moi le asegura que no es peligroso ni tóxico.

Con solo oír su explicación mi cuerpo se exalto por completo. ¡Esto era lo que cualquier hombre deseaba tener con tanta desesperación, pero...! No podía dejarme llevar por la emoción del momento, por lo cual me relaje y analice el objeto con la cabeza bien fría.

—¿Cuál es el defecto por usarlo?

—Veo que usted se dio cuenta, aunque a Moi no le sorprende demasiado. Pero sí, tiene una falla. Solo funciona con las personas que tengan un grado de familiaridad con el usuario, añadiendo que puede afectar a sus lazos de sangre o hasta del mismo género, e incluso las victimas por el humo recordaran perfectamente todo lo sucedido.

¡Lo sabía! No importa que tan bonito suene, siempre tendrá una falla. Al menos esto no era tan grave como las anteriores, aun así, no me servía para nada.

—Me lo guardas para cuando vuelva de mi viaje.

Le susurre muy bajo para que nadie lo oyera.

—Claro. Moi le va a descontar de su paga de esta semana.

—¿Tendrás otro artículo como el anterior?

—Por ahora, solo dispongo de unas cuantas manatite que obtuvo hace tiempo la tendera inútil en uno de sus fallidos negocios. Su uso es instantáneo y recupera todo el poder mágico. Cada pieza tiene un valor aproximado a un millón de eris. ¿Quiere comprar uno?

—Mejor para la próxima ocasión.

Ni loco iba a comprarme algo tan caro.

—¡Oye, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?!

Gire mi cabeza en el momento que sentí unos movimientos en mi mochila, viendo con suma molestia que se trataba de este pingüino que de repente se puso a silbar.

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada.

Me pareció sospechosa su actitud, pero decidí obviarlo.

Ahora ya no tenía motivos para quedarme en la tienda. Lo único que me faltaba por solucionar era impedir que mis compañeras se enteraran de mi ausencia.

Sabía que a Aqua le daría igual si desaparezco, o tal vez la muy idiota ni siquiera se daría cuenta; siendo el verdadero problema Megumin y Darkness.

Tengo que encontrar una inteligente forma para convencerlas o engañarlas.

Entonces...

—Vanir, ¡necesito de tu ayuda!

* * *

Una vez que llegue a la mansión se hizo presente la noche. Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado para evitar hacer el mayor ruido posible y alertar a mis compañeras, luego camine de puntitas como el astuto ladrón que soy.

—¿Miau?

El primer intruso se hizo presente, o más bien la primera intrusa. Rápidamente de mi mochila saque un pescado crudo que hace poco compre en el mercado antes de venir.

Chomusuke pareció haber entendido mis verdaderas intenciones ya que tomó el pescado entre sus filosos dientes para retirarse de ahí a toda prisa, supongo que se irá a cocerlo con su aliento de fuego. Tal vez piensen que estoy loco por tratar de sobornar a un gato por su silencio, pero este gato no era exactamente uno normal ante mis ojos.

Luego de unos cuantos pasos estaba cerca de la sala principal, el área se encontraba completamente oscura, pero eso no fue un gran problema para mí quien poseía la visión nocturna. Entonces me detuve en el momento que escuche sus voces.

Asome un poco mi cabeza para tratar de observarlas.

En la mesa se encontraban Megumin y Darkness jugando a las cartas. Curiosamente, no era el típico juego de cartas donde tenías que sacar el número más alto para ganar, sino uno que existía originalmente en mi país natal y que además era usado como un famoso juego para apuestas en el país de Elroad.

—Yo activo el hechizo mágico, tormenta de arena. Ahora tus hechiceros no podrán atacarme en dos turnos.

—Hum, veo que te atreviste a ponerme una nefasta trampa en mi increíble jugada, así que termino mi turno. Pero da igual con que vengas, ¡eso no será ningún problema para la gran Megumin!

—Dices eso, pero quiero ver como respondes a ¡esto! Sacrifico a mis dos fieles y valerosos guerreros para invocar al Rey Arturo. ¡Rey Arturo, destruye a su hechicero más fuerte con tu legendaria espada Excalibur!

—T-todavía no estoy vencida.

—Pues será mejor que aceptes pronto tú derrota, Megumin. Ya que en los siguientes turnos el resto de tus hechiceros serán destruidos por mi poderoso caballero, luego de eso seguirá tus puntos vitales.

Me quede tan entretenido observando la ingeniosa estrategia de Darkness, que me olvide enseguida el motivo por el cual estaba oculto. Inexplicablemente, me sentí por alguna razón ofendido cuando dijo el nombre de la espada.

Pero a pesar de ser una magnifica jugada, ya sabía yo cómo iba a finalizar esto.

—Parece llego el momento oportuno de usar mi grandiosa carta de triunfo.

—¡No me digas que es...!

—Sí, es el hechizo más poderoso de todos, ¡Explosión!

Enseguida Megumin tomó las cartas y las lanzó por los aires mientras Darkness tenía el rostro totalmente impactado.

—No puede ser... Ya estaba cerca de ganar.

—Fufu, una nueva victoria para mí.

—¡H-hagamos otra partida! Esta vez que sea ajedrez.

—De acuerdo. Sin importar de que juego o reto se trate, ¡nadie podrá vencer a la maga número uno del clan de los demonios carmesí!

Viendo que ellas iban a continuar hasta el anochecer, opte por continuar a lo que venía haciendo. Mi fabuloso plan consistía en subir por las escaleras utilizando el sigilo para no ser descubierto, después ingresaría a mi cuarto y esperaría al día siguiente. Estaba muy seguro de que mi plan iba a funcionar a la perfección.

De la nada, sentí una presencia que me observaba por detrás. Lo inusual es que mi detección de enemigos no me lo había advertido en ningún momento.

Al voltearme por instinto me percate de unos ojos azules y brillantes que me miraban como si fuera una tierna presa para cazar.

—¡Waaaaaah! x2

Debido al susto ocasionado me caí al piso junto con esa misteriosa persona.

—¡¿Por qué de nuevo me asustaste de esa forma, estúpido Kazuma?!

Esa persona resultó ser Aqua, y encima la muy tonta se queja por asustarla. ¡Qué hay de mí, casi me da un ataque cardíaco por su broma!

—Eso mismo debería decirlo yo, maldita diosa. ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí parada?

—Yo recién acabo de llegar. Entonces te vi espiando en la sala y tuve la curiosidad por saber que estabas mirando.

—Serás...

Ahora no era el momento de alterarme, tengo que ocultarme antes que...

—Esas no fueron las voces de Kazuma y Aqua.

—De seguro ya habrán vuelto. Estoy segura que los escuche por el pasillo, ¡vayamos!

Mi fabuloso plan de infiltración quedó completamente arruinado por culpa de esta diosa inútil.

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Lamento mucho la demora, pero la inspiración que tuve hace unos días me hizo crear un nuevo One-shot de Konosuba. El próximo capítulo tardare un poco más, debido a que ahora debo actualizar otra de mis historias que he dejado pendiente.

_¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

_Emilion se despide de ustedes, lectores, hasta la próxima._


	4. Iniciando una aventura muy inesperada

_Aclaración: Konosuba no me pertenece, es de su creador "Natsume Akatsuki". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

_**Capítulo 03: "Iniciando una aventura muy inesperada"**_

—Ahora que estamos todos reunidos aquí. ¡Ustedes dos! Podrían ser tan amables de decirme, ¡¿a dónde se metieron en toda la mañana?!

Los cuatro nos encontrábamos en la sala de estar, donde mayormente lo usamos para descansar o entretenernos, y de repente se volvió en una sala de interrogatorio. Aqua y yo estábamos de rodillas en el piso mientras Darkness nos interrogaba en el sillón con una expresión seria. Megumin, por su lado, se encontraba jugando con el supuesto dragón de esta diosa que me metió en esta situación.

—No voy a decir ninguna palabra, mucho menos a ti, asesina de huerta.

—¡T-tú! Todavía sigues molesta por eso. ¡Ya supéralo, Aqua! Lo hice por tu propio bien y la nuestra, de lo contrario estaríamos en serios aprietos con la sociedad por tus tonterías.

Aqua no respondió y giró su cara en otra dirección, de hecho, incluso le hizo la ley del hielo.

Eso irrito demasiado a Darkness.

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que Darkness, acompañada de dos oficiales, destruyeron por completo el amado cultivo de Aqua. Supuestamente se creía que iba a usarse para consumo propio, aunque la verdad salió a la luz y nos enteramos que lo hizo para conseguir una gran ganancia como vendedora ambulante. Sin embargo la cosecha que hizo en nuestro patio en lugar de dar vegetales nos dio chicas de la tranquilidad, por lo cual la razón de su eliminación fue muy justificable y sin mencionar que era ilegal su producción.

Parecía que esta tonta diosa no aprendió la lección, aun cuando nos fuimos a la aldea de magos carmesí y dejamos a la primera chica de la tranquilidad para evitar problemas.

Recuerdo que me ofrecí voluntariamente a los oficiales para colaborar en su total destrucción, con el único propósito de aumentar un poco mi nivel. Al final, todos salimos ganando algo, por supuesto, excepto Aqua, quien se puso a llorar por la muerte de sus preciadas niñas mientras eran quemadas hasta incinerarse.

Lo bueno es que Megumin la acompaño luego de su terrible pérdida, y también lo hizo para que no tomara represalias contra mí y Darkness.

Ese había sido un gran día. Incluso gracias a los puntos de habilidad obtenidos, aprendí de un súcubo el hechizo paralizar, como un gentil agradecimiento por ser un cliente muy frecuente en la tienda. Por cierto, ¡mi nivel actual ya está por encima de veinte!

Volviendo al presente.

Darkness se cansó de intentar convencer a la terca de Aqua para que le hablara, dirigiéndome su rostro enojada. ¡Ya en serio! Yo no tengo la culpa que esta diosa caprichosa te ignore, así que al menos muéstrame una linda sonrisa.

Bueno, no tengo más opción que hablar con la verdad.

—Si quieres saber que estuve haciendo, pues me encontraba en una reunión de negocios con Vanir y luego me quedé bebiendo y charlando en el gremio hasta que se oscureció. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves de esa forma? ¡Lo que estoy diciendo es cierto! ¡Créeme!

Todo lo que dije era cierto, sólo omitiendo mí viaje a solas con Yunyun.

—No crees que es mejor dejar esta discusión por terminado, Darkness. Creo firmemente que Kazuma dice la verdad, ¿no es así, Kazuma?

—Megumin, ¡no consientas demasiado a este hombre!

—¡Es cierto! No dije ninguna mentira al respecto para que sospeches de mí, incluso puedes traer ese detector de mentiras para confirmarlo. Es más, ¡date prisa y tráelo ahora!

—¡Tú cállate! Estoy segura de que estás ocultando algo que no quieres revelarnos.

A veces odiaba lo perspicaz que era esta masoquista, pero no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer.

—Si hemos acabamos con esto, entonces me voy a mi cuarto.

¡Mi gran oportunidad ha llegado!

—Ahh... Tengo mucho sueño. Bueno, chicas, me voy directo a mi cama para tener dulces sueños. ¡Buenas noches!

—¡E-esperen un momento! ¡Kazuma, Aqua, vuelvan aquí!

—Creo que yo también me iré a mi cuarto a descansar. Mañana volvemos a jugar.

De esta forma, Darkness se quedó sola en la sala con una expresión deprimente.

Luego de subir por las escaleras, me dirigí primero al baño, tras acabar de hacer mis necesidades, estaba decidido a irme a mi habitación.

—Kazuma, ¿podemos hablar?

Justo cuando salí por la puerta me encontré con Megumin, parecía que me estaba esperando desde que entré. ¿Acaso piensa hacerme otro asalto nocturno? Si ese fuera el caso, entonces tendré que rechazarla de inmediato. Ahora no tengo tiempo para dejarme ilusionar con falsas esperanzas de tener un momento especial e íntimo con ella.

—¿De qué quieres hablarme?

—Bu-bueno, tal vez suene un poco repentino de mi parte, pero quisiera que me acompañaras mañana a las afueras de la ciudad para...

Que no sea una cita, que no sea una cita, que no sea una cita.

—...tener un cita.

¡Mierda!

No podía creer el gran giro argumental que me estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo. Tranquilízate, Satou Kazuma. Primero analiza bien la situación, luego busca una solución rápida.

—¡Me encantaría ir contigo!

¡Soy un completo imbécil!

—Entonces salimos esta tarde. ¡Descansa, Kazuma!

Megumin se despidió con una sonrisa que reflejaba su inmensa felicidad por mi apresurada aceptación, mientras permanecía estático en el mismo sitio con una expresión muerta.

¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?!

Si me voy con Yunyun de viaje, Megumin sabrá la verdad y me asesinará con su explosión. Pero si me voy con Megumin a la cita, Yunyun se pondrá muy triste y toda mi fortuna se irá como una generosa donación para los niños del orfanato.

¡No puedo permitir eso de ninguna manera!

Debo calmarme enseguida y pensar en una manera ingeniosa para cumplir ambas cosas a la vez. ¡Ya lo tengo! Solo había una solución para no morir en el intento o volver a ser pobre.

Una vez que ingrese a mi cuarto, miré el pomo de la puerta y expandir mi mano derecha.

—¡Congelar!

Entonces lo cubrí con una gruesa capa de hielo. Calculando la cantidad de mana que ejecuté en el hechizo, sabía que duraría hasta que se hiciera de día, después abrí la ventana mientras me dirigía a mi armario para cambiarme a mi ropa de dormir.

Si se preguntan el motivo de mi reciente acción, pues esto se debe a mi trato con las chicas súcubos. Para poder tener sus servicios, tuve que aceptar dos condiciones: la primera fue irme a dormir a un hotel y la segunda era bloquear la puerta para evitar cualquier inconveniente.

Desde que Aqua abrió su tremenda boca como de costumbre, ahora yo no podía pasar la noche fuera de la mansión porque Megumin sospecharía la verdadera razón de mi ausencia.

Pasó unos minutos para volver a tener puesto mi chándal, entonces me acosté en mi cama y cubrí mi cuerpo entre mis acogedoras sábanas.

Dejé escapar un gran bostezo y cerré los ojos de inmediato.

* * *

—¡Por favor! ¡Perdóneme por haber sido tan descarada contigo, Kazuma-sama!

Ante mis ojos estaba una Luna arrepentida y arrodillada, que solo usaba su ropa interior mientras me rogaba por su perdón.

—Cállate, perra hipócrita.

Y le di un fuerte latigazo que la hizo gemir de dolor.

—¡¿Quién te crees para mandarme como si fuera tu maldito esclavo?!

Y le volví a dar otro fuerte latigazo, y luego otro, y luego otro, y luego otro. Adoraba mucho castigar a esta perra calenturienta que desesperadamente buscaba aparearse con cualquier hombre adinerado para obligarlo a casarse contra su voluntad.

—Lo siento mucho, Kazuma-sama. ¿Me podría perdonar ahora?

—Viendo que resististe muy bien de mis constantes azotes, por supuesto que... ¡no! No te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente.

¡Muajajajaja! ¡Mi corazón tiene pura maldad!

Le seguí dando una dura lección por varias horas, donde la castigaba severamente e incluso la humillé para que me besara los pies, hasta que finalmente decidí violarla con salvajismo.

* * *

El molesto sol se deslizó en mi cabeza, despertándome. Me levanté y comencé a estirar todo mi cuerpo, ahora me sentía más relajado gracias a ese fabuloso sueño.

Tras cambiarme a mi traje de aventurero, rápidamente tomé mi mochila y empaqué todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje. Lo siguiente fue mi armamento que consistía en mi arco, mis flechas, mi resistente soga, mis poderosos explosivos y, por último, mi grandiosa...

—¡¿Dónde rayos está mi katana?!

Busque por un largo rato sin poder hallarla en mi cuarto, entonces me puse a deducir que una de mis compañeras lo tomó sin mi permiso. Sin llegar a pensarlo, me fui directo a la habitación de Aqua, abrí la puerta con fuerza y no la encontré por ningún lado. Seguramente la muy bastarda se habrá ido muy temprano, como ocurrió ayer, incluso ya estaba empezando a creer que nuevamente estaba haciendo un negocio ilegal.

De repente recuerdo que me faltó vengarme de ella. Inmediatamente me dirigí a su cama y lo rebusque, entonces... ¡encontré su valiosa botella de licor!

Lo curioso era la etiqueta que llevaba, nunca había visto ese tipo de marca en ninguna tienda, pero aun así decidí llevármelo conmigo.

Teniendo mi equipaje totalmente listo, lo até con mi soga y fui a la ventana. Observando que no hubiera nadie alrededor, lo bajé con cuidado hasta que tocó el suelo, luego solté la soga y salí de mi habitación.

Bajando por las escaleras me encontré a Megumin, sentada en el sofá y acicalando a Chomusuke.

—Oye Megumin, ¿de casualidad has visto mi katana?

—Te refieres a Chunchunmaru.

—¡No lo llames así!

—Hum... Recuerdo que Aqua lo estaba usando hace un mes para arar la tierra.

Yo no lo podía creer. ¡Esa maldita se atrevió a usar mi preciada katana como herramienta para su cultivo!

—Creo que debe estar en el taller.

—Te agradezco por la información.

—¡Espera Kazuma!

Justo cuando estaba a punto de irme, la voz de Megumin me hizo voltear inconscientemente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué quieres decir con "qué sucede"? Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestra cita de esta tarde. Tú mismo prometiste ir conmigo hoy día.

—P-por supuesto que no lo he olvidado.

—Tu voz no suena muy confiable.

Megumin me miraba con cierta desconfianza mientras fijó sus penetrantes ojos carmesí en mi rostro inquieto. Ella parecía muy experta a cualquier reacción mía, aunque luego cambió la dirección de su cara para evitar que nuestros ojos se sincronizaran.

—Bueno, no importa, olvida lo que dije. Si vas a algún lado, al menos vuelve a la mansión antes de que comience la puesta de sol, ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo.

Con la aprobación de Megumin, me fui a recoger mi katana, que estaba cubierta de tierra, por lo cual tuve que lavarlo para después salir de la mansión.

A veces me siento tan patético por dejarme mandar por una loli. ¡Yo soy el que debería liderar la relación en primer lugar! Incluso siento como si estuviera perdiendo mi orgullo masculino, pisoteándolo por culpa de los encantos de esta archimaga explosiva.

* * *

Una vez que entré a la tienda de artículos mágicos, informé a Vanir de mi situación actual. La inesperada cita de Megumin fue un ligero cambio en mis planes originales, aunque no fue ningún problema para el demonio enmascarado que todo lo ve.

—¿Has entendido todo lo que te dije?

—¡Claro que lo escuche todo! Moi entendió cada palabra que mencionó hace apenas unos minutos. Solo tengo que transformarme en ti y pasar toda la tarde con su loca compañera que lo tiene al límite de su calentura hormonal. ¿Cierto?

—Preferiría que no me describas de esa forma, ¡pero sí! Necesito que asistas a mi cita con Megumin, e incluso deberás tomar mi apariencia y pretender ser yo hasta que vuelva de mi viaje.

—Moi ha captado todo su plan. Además, no será mucho problema para Moi pasar por la ridícula barrera de esa fastidiosa diosa.

—Eso me alivia un poco, creo.

—Espero que usted no haya olvidado nuestro trato.

—Sí, no lo he olvidado.

A regañadientes, tuve que aceptar el acuerdo de no cobrar ni un solo eris de la paga que se me daría esta semana por mis creaciones. Un hombre debe de hacer sacrificios por un bien mayor, siendo mi dinero el caso.

—Buenas tardes, Sir Satou.

—Ah, hola, pingüino.

—¡Qué descarado de su parte llamarme así!

Mi vista se centró en el demonio con traje de animal que entró por la puerta trasera de la tienda. Quería ignorarlo, pero hubo algo que me dejó impactado.

—¿Dijiste "buenas tardes"? Un momento... ¡¿Qué hora son?!

—Ya es más de mediodía. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Sin responderle, salí del establecimiento con mucha prisa.

¡Oh no! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente me quedé dormido?! Hoy tenía que verme con Yunyun por la mañana, tal como se lo dije ayer. No me creía que ella estuviera en ese lugar durante esas horas, o tal vez sí. Daba igual la situación, ahora tengo que dirigirme a la entrada principal de la ciudad para confirmar mi temible sospecha.

—¿Qué mosca le picó a ese joven, Vanir-sama?

—Nada que nos importe, Sereshilte. Ahora el mocoso se enfrentará a su propio destino como lo predijo Moi, y ese viaje será el comienzo de su largo tormento.

* * *

Cuando llegué allí, la pude ver apoyada contra un árbol para cubrirse del calor. No pude describir el tipo de expresión que tenía en ese momento. Solo tengo en cuenta que me siento como una completa basura por dejar a una chica puntual y obediente pasando horas con este intenso calor.

—Oh, Kazuma-san, finalmente has venido. Acabo de llegar hace unos minutos.

Eso no es verdad.

Dirigí mis ojos a ese árbol para notar unas cuantas manzanas en el suelo. Un sentimiento amargo me estrujó el pecho. Te lo ruego Yunyun, no me hagas sentir más miserable de lo que ya estoy.

Sin decirle nada al respecto. Me acerqué e hice la posición de dogeza frente a ella.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!

—Es-espera un momento Kazuma-san. ¡Por favor, no se arrodille! Estás llamando la atención de los guardias que empieza a vernos raro.

Me dijo Yunyun con los ojos llorosos, pero igual la ignoré y continué disculpándome.

Luego de ese momento embarazoso que ambos pasamos. Pude recuperar un poco mi orgullo luego de ser perdonado por mi demora, aun así, no me sentí muy convencido ya que Yunyun lo hizo de manera forzada cuando llamamos la atención de las personas que transitaban por la zona.

—Creo que es hora de irnos.

—Antes de eso, dime, ¿qué llevas en tu mochila?

—¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa con mi mochila?

—Solo dime, ¿qué hay en tu mochila?

Ella parecía confundida con mi pregunta, pero yo sabía bien el motivo. La mochila de Yunyun era más grande que la mía, incluso le costaba poder caminar. No tengo que ser listo para darme cuenta que traer cosas innecesarias para el viaje.

—Pues, llevo un tablero de ajedrez para no aburrirnos, toallas en caso de lluvia, comida y bebidas para evitar tener hambre, repelentes de insectos para no estar incómodos por la noche y...

—¡Suficiente! ¡Nos regresamos!

Arrastre a Yunyun para regresar de nuevo a la ciudad y volviera a reorganizar sus cosas correctamente. Acabamos de comenzar nuestra aventura y tenemos el primer problema.

**_Notas del Autor:_**

Un dato curioso para este fanfic, la katana que Kazuma lleva puesto en su cintura es larga. El anime se encargó de hacerlo corto, por el contrario, la novela ligera sigue teniendo el mismo tamaño como se creó originalmente.

_¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

_Emilion se despide de ustedes, lectores, hasta la próxima._


	5. Experimentando un viaje bien normal

_Aclaración: Konosuba no me pertenece, es de su creador "Natsume Akatsuki". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

_**Capítulo 04: "Experimentando un viaje bien normal"**_

En las afueras de Axel se encontraba el extenso bosque, el hábitat favorito de las miles de bestias salvajes que rondaban constantemente por la zona. Un lugar muy habitual donde cualquier aventurero tiene que cruzar sí o sí en el comienzo de su viaje hacia tierras nuevas y desconocidas. Al menos eso me decía los juegos de fantasía que tenía en mi computadora.

Luego de quitar todas las cosas innecesarias del equipaje de Yunyun, ambos nos encontrábamos caminando por el sendero que conducía al bosque.

Ya había transcurrido una hora desde que salimos de la ciudad.

—Kazuma-san.

—Sí, aquí Kazuma.

—Me estaba preguntando si está bien que nosotros dos nos vayamos juntos. Quiero decir, no me incómoda para nada ir con usted, pero sus compañeras no se preocuparan por su ausencia, especialmente Megumin, que siempre lo cuida a cada momento.

La deducción de Yunyun me dejo sin palabras. Sabía perfectamente del alboroto que harían ellas si supieran de mi repentina desaparición, aunque no pude evitar deprimirme por la mención de Megumin. ¿Parezco un niño indefenso para ser cuidado a tales extremos? ¡Y lo peor del caso es que soy protegido por alguien que es menor a mí por tres años!

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Todo está bajo control.

—Pero...

En eso coloque uno de mis dedos en sus labios para silenciarla.

—Dije que no debes preocuparte. Solo confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, a lo cual Yunyun asintió con la cabeza, luego de alejar mi dedo de sus suaves labios, los dos continuamos con nuestro recorrido.

El paisaje de la naturaleza fue lo primero que llamó mi atención.

Los grandes árboles cubriendo todo el cielo, el río que se oía a kilómetros de nuestra posición y el viento congelante confirmando que pronto se acercaba el invierno. Por un momento sentí como mi lado aventurero volvía a resurgir en mi interior, junto con mi corazón acelerado de la pura emoción.

Ya casi había olvidado esa nostálgica sensación.

Debido a mi ruidoso equipo no pude disfrutar de estos bellos momentos. Todavía recordaba con molestia cada una de sus conversaciones llenas de burlas y desdén hacia mi persona, e incluso ni siquiera se tomaban la gentileza de mantenerlo en secreto.

Pero a pesar de ser fastidiosas, egocéntricas e hipócritas. Todavía las quería como si fuera mi segunda familia, y sí, hasta a Aqua la trataba como la mascota que nunca pude tener.

Ahora que lo pienso, cuando apenas era un niño, le pedí con insistencia a mis padres de tener un perro recibiendo un no por respuesta. Recuerdo esa amargo sentimiento de no obtener lo que quería usando palabras bonitas, ni hablar de los berrinches que ahí recibía una buena golpiza que me dejaría una fuerte marca que duraría por varios días.

Ese día, me encerré en mi cuarto y me puse a llorar como un bebé.

Fue en ese preciso momento que la puerta se abrió y apareció ella, mi amiga de la infancia, quien me vio en una situación muy incómoda y vergonzosa. Yo hice lo que pude para tratar de secar mis lágrimas y quitar los mocos que se hallaban en mi lamentable rostro.

Ella se me acercó de manera amigable y compresiva, intentando levantar mi estado de ánimo con palabras dulces y una hermosa sonrisa. No pasó menos de un minuto para recuperarme por completo y volver a ser el mismo chico alegre y energético de siempre. Luego de eso, ambos nos pusimos a hablar de cosas tontas e infantiles de nuestra edad, pero, tan solo verla a mi lado me daba un calor intenso en mi pecho.

Esa fue la primera vez que experimenté mi primer amor.

Después de todo, era muy común vivir esta clase de situación cliché en la vida real, pues éramos vecinos cercanos desde que tenemos memoria. Siempre íbamos a la escuela juntos durante los cinco días de la semana, después de terminar, jugamos en el parque donde nos hicimos amigos para finalmente despedirnos con un movimiento de mano mientras el cielo empezaba a oscurecer.

Sin embargo, recordar el pasado, en especial a ella, me hizo volver a sentir ese sentimiento agridulce que tanto odiaba. ¿Por qué volví a recordarla por una segunda ocasión? ¡¿Por qué no podía olvidar mi desafortunado pasado que viví en mí otro mundo?!

La única respuesta que se me vino a la cabeza es que todavía extrañaba Japón.

Menudo dilema, eh.

Para cuando volví en sí, pude percatarme que alguien me estaba observando. No necesitaba usar mis habilidades para descubrirlo, pues ese alguien estaba a mi lado.

Giré mi cara un poco para encontrarme con el rostro de Yunyun, quien se volteó descuidadamente al verse descubierta, luego de unos segundos intentó verme otra vez para enseguida volver a voltear su rostro al notar que seguía observándola.

¿Acaso tenía una expresión extraña mientras me encontraba fuera de la realidad?

—¿Quieres decirme algo, Yunyun?

—¡Ah! Oh, yo... No es nada.

La miré un poco desconcertado por su respuesta.

No era para nada fácil tener una conversación normal con ella debido a su falta de socialización, aunque tampoco soy un buen ejemplo para comparar.

Desde que la conozco no he notado un claro avance en su desarrollo como persona, y eso me preocupa mucho. Pensé que vinculándose con el grupo de Dust lograría solucionar ese problema de comunicación, pero fue todo lo contrario a como me lo imaginé. Lo peor del asunto fueron los comentarios exagerados de Megumin acerca de su relación con ese delincuente bueno para nada que solo causa problemas en la ciudad, es decir, Dust.

A veces me pregunto si ambos tienen una relación o la tuvieron. ¡No no no! Eso es totalmente imposible. Conozco a la perfección los gustos de Dust para saber a consciencia que no se metería con una menor de edad, incluso si esa menor de edad tiene un buen desarrollo físico.

Volviendo al tema principal. Quería hablar con Yunyun para no quedarme con la duda, pero preferí no forzarla a que contestara.

Tal vez deba esperar a que ella por fin lograra salir por su propia cuenta de ese cascarón.

* * *

—¡Sable de luz!

Yunyun terminó de conjurar su hechizo para cortar en dos a ese caimán gigante. El reptil había muerto en el instante manchando todo el suelo con su sangre, mientras la causante de su fallecimiento desaparecía la cuchilla luminosa de su mano derecha.

Con este han sido los diez monstruos que nos hemos encontrado por nuestro camino, y a la vez asesinados por la misma usuaria de magia avanzada.

Para cuando se acabó la escena de acción y gore, fue entonces que decidí dejar mi escondite (detrás de un árbol) y caminar hasta llegar a Yunyun, que también se me acercó toda emocionada.

—¿Y cómo lo hice esta vez, Kazuma-san?

—Pues, ese último ataque fue un golpe fulminante y devastador. Incluso puedo afirmar que sufrió horriblemente antes de morir, agregando el montón de sangre que ahora decora el ambiente forestal. Le doy un ochenta.

—¿Un ochenta? Hum, todavía me falta practicar mucho más para lograr superar a Megumin.

Pude ver la expresión competitiva de Yunyun, apretando ambas manos mientras pronunciaba esas inspiradoras palabras. De algún modo, su rivalidad con Megumin fue un factor muy importante para superarse a sí misma.

Y yo creía que solo eran peleas tontas y sin sentido alguno.

Desde que nos encontramos con el primer monstruo, Yunyun me dijo que se encargaría de exterminar los obstáculos que aparecieran de repente. Luego de eliminar al tercero, empecé a evaluar su progreso como archimaga para no aburrirme por no hacer nada. Por supuesto, traté de ayudarla en algunos momentos, pero ella se negó a recibir mi apoyo. No cabía duda que su sangre de demonio carmesí salía a flote en estas circunstancias.

No pude evitar sonreír por ello y repentinamente colocar mi mano en su cabeza.

—Eres una chica muy útil, Yunyun.

Yunyun se quedó callada por mi elogio mientras un rubor intenso aparecía en sus mejillas.

Ella es demasiado tierna y linda. ¡Detente Kazuma! Recuerdas que estás con Megumin y debes serle fiel, incluso si tengo que controlar mis hormonas de adolescente virgen para no sucumbir a la tentación. Además, no puedo hacerle NTR con su mejor amiga, a pesar que la propia Megumin lo niega. Menuda tsundere resultó ser la chica que me gusta.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, no sería netorare, ¡sino netori!

Decidí por mi propio bien eliminar esa posibilidad tan absurda.

—C-creo que es mejor continuar antes que anochezca.

—Ah, s-sí.

Ambos no quedamos en silencio mientras avanzábamos hacia nuestro destino.

* * *

Después de eliminar a otros cinco monstruos, la noche se hizo presente.

El bosque totalmente oscurecido daba una impresión terrorífica junto con los aullidos débiles de las bestias salvajes que actuaban a estas horas.

Lo primero que se ocurrió para esta situación fue hallar un trozo de madera y después prenderlo con el encendedor. Sin embargo, Yunyun sacó su daga mágica y comenzó a hablar muy bajo, pero gracias a mi lectura de labios pude saber lo que estaba diciendo.

_«Oh, gran Athame, bendíceme con tu poder e ilumina mi camino», esas fueron sus palabras susurrantes. _

Y enseguida la daga mágica comenzó a emitir un potente resplandor que ayudó a visualizar toda el área a nuestro alrededor.

Me quedé asombrado por la parecida semejanza con una linterna.

—¡Increíble Yunyun! No sabía que pudieras hacer eso. Siempre creía que llevabas ese pequeño cuchillo como un simple adorno para lucirte igual como Megumin lo hace con su parche.

—Eso fue un poco grosero de su parte, Kazuma-san. A-además le pido que no me compare con Megumin.

—D-de acuerdo. Pero en verdad es fabuloso saber que tienes una herramienta que te ayuda en casos importantes como este.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Pues no pienso lo mismo. Mi daga mágica solo puede hacer cosas menores como iluminar pequeñas zonas o cortar objetos sencillos, a diferencia de otras que son poderosas y escasas debido a que se especializan principalmente en la eliminación de monstruos difíciles o incluso con demonios sin tener que recitar una oración primero.

Interesante información. Ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo que Chris también posee una de esas dagas encantadas.

La oscuridad era intensa por los grandes árboles que ocultaban el cielo.

—Es mejor buscar un lugar seguro para quedarse esta noche. Mañana seguiremos con nuestro viaje.

—Tienes razón. A las criaturas les gusta rondar por las áreas con menor visibilidad para poder cazar a sus víctimas. Kazuma-san, iré al frente y usted estará en la retaguardia.

—Está bien. Cuento contigo, Yunyun.

—¡S-sí!

Avanzamos con mucho cuidado por una zona alejada de los árboles y arbustos, mientras que yo tenía activado mi detector de enemigos. Ya estaba acostumbrado ante los peligros que generaba estos lugares que ni sentía miedo, incluso podría luchar contra cualquier bestia peligroso si estuviera bajo los efectos del alcohol.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar los aullidos de las bestias salvajes posiblemente llamado a su manada, luego de eso fue el viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles.

Durante media hora caminando logramos encontrar una cueva. Al revisar el lugar no encontramos a ningún enemigo viviendo allí, y también descubrimos que el espacio no era tan grande como otras cuevas que exploré anteriormente.

Viendo lo seguro que estaba, decidimos quedarnos.

Me comprometí a hacer una fogata (debido a que no hice nada en este día) trayendo de afuera unos trozos de leña, después usé el encendedor que no pude utilizar para crear fuego sobre la madera seca. Poco a poco fue creciendo hasta llegar a calentar el interior de la cueva.

Yunyun se colocó cerca de la fogata usando una roca para sentarse.

En eso apareció una idea brillante en mi cabeza.

Me dirigí a mi mochila y tomé dos tazas junto con un pequeño sobre que contenía granos de café molido. Luego me senté a su lado para mostrarle algo grandioso.

—Oi, Yunyun. ¡Mira esto!

Una vez que ella pasó a mirarme. Comencé a verter la sustancia negra en las dos tazas, luego expandí bien firmes mis brazos en cada una.

—¡Crear agua!

Conjuré mi primer hechizo e inmediatamente solté una pequeña cantidad de agua pura con buena puntería.

—¡Tinder!

Lo siguiente que apareció ahora en mis dedos índices fue una pequeña flama que impactó levemente contra el agua, y a los pocos segundos las dos tazas ya estaban hirviendo.

La reacción de Yunyun fue como me lo esperaba.

Parecía que era la primera vez que observaba tal espectáculo que acababa de realizar con esos dos hechizos básicos. Nunca tuve ese tipo de impresión por parte de mis compañeras, que lo veían como un desperdicio innecesario de magia, incluso los trucos de fiesta de Aqua les parecían más entretenidos que mi propio ingenio.

—¿Y qué te pareció lo que acabo de hacer? —le dije con un toque de orgullo en mi voz.

—Es increíble, Kazuma-san. Es la primera vez que veo a un aventurero combinar dos hechizos de una forma tan poco usual, e incluso podría beneficiar a otras personas a resolver la escasez de agua que tienen en algunas zonas donde no hay un lago.

Sonreí torpemente cuando la oí hablar tan emocionada sobre mi ingenioso truco.

Eso me está gustando mucho, incluso más de lo que podría haber imaginado en mi cabeza. ¡Vamos Yunyun, continúa con tus maravillosas alabanzas hacia mí!

—Yo creo que le vendría muy bien utilizar estas habilidades en la agricultura. Esto, ¿le ocurre algo Kazuma-san? ¿P-por qué me miras ahora con tristeza?

Era idea mía o ella me estaba proponiendo que dejara mi puesto de aventurero.

Mis ojos se encontraban mirando a la fogata, como si no quisiera verla a la cara. Mi felicidad se destruyó en mil pedazos como si fuera un frágil cristal. Entonces me levanté de mi sitio para salir de la cueva, no sin antes entregarle la taza con café caliente a una nerviosa Yunyun debido a mi lamentable estado emocional, mientras el otro me lo llevó conmigo.

Lo primero que vi al salir fue la brillante luna llena acompañada por miles de estrellas. ¡Demasiado cliché! Pero por alguna razón aparente me hizo recordar a mis queridas e insoportables compañeras. ¿Cómo les estará yendo sin mí? Tal vez ninguna de ellas se habrá percatado de mi repentina ausencia. Estoy seguro de que Vanir debe de estar haciendo un buen trabajo en suplantarme, o eso mismo quiero creerme.

Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Aqua podrá reconocerlo aun estando transformado en mí?

De repente sentí una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriendo por mi espalda, y lo peor es que no fue producto del viento helado.

Bueno, será mejor que no piense en esa posibilidad.

—Supongo que me estoy preocupando en vano —y comencé a beber de mi sabroso y amargo café, como un método tranquilizador para mi cuerpo y alma.

Luego de unos minutos de haber terminado mi café, decidí volver a la cueva. El ambiente oscuro del bosque me daba una mala señal si me quedaba por más tiempo afuera, también esperaba que Yunyun no se hiciera una idea equivocada al ignorarla en mi momento de depresión.

Cuando me estaba acercando pude notar su figura gracias a la iluminación del fuego, aunque lo raro es que se encontraba de espaldas.

Por alguna razón, me sentí algo incómodo por esta escena, casi recordándome a ciertas películas de terror cuando una pareja decide acampar fuera de la civilización para tener un momento romántico e íntimo, pero ocurre un evento paranormal que hace que su pareja sea poseída por un espíritu maligno y al final acabe asesinándolo.

No digo que las posesiones de personas no existan en este mundo de fantasía, ya que lo he vivido en carne propia. Lo extraño es imaginar tal suceso de este tipo sin estar acompañado por mi grupo, quienes siempre atraen todo lo malo, siendo Aqua el principal problema.

Menos mal que no traje conmigo el amuleto que Megumin hizo con nuestro cabello.

—¿Yunyun?

—¡Ah! ¡Ka-Kazuma-san, no me asuste de esa forma!

—Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte. ¿Pero que estabas haciendo?

—Bu-bueno, solo quería regresarle la taza que me dio. Por supuesto, antes de devolverlo, lo lavé primero. Sin embargo, cuando iba a cerrar su mochila, me encontré con un objeto elástico que jamás había visto antes y lo miré por un rato para saber de qué se trataba. ¡Mira!

En el momento en que Yunyun extendió una de sus manos para mostrarme el objeto misterioso que tenía consigo. Juro que mi corazón casi se detiene cuando descubrí de qué se trataba, añadiendo que mi rostro se puso pálido y que mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo un condón en mi mochila?!

Estaba completamente seguro de que todos mis inventos del día anterior fueron entregados a Vanir, entonces, ¿cómo llegó eso?

De repente, mi cerebro reaccionó violentamente al recordar a la única persona (o más bien, esa cosa) que hizo movimientos sospechosos mientras llevaba puesto mi mochila.

¡Pingüino hijo de puta!

No necesitaba razones válidas para saber que ese desgraciado era el culpable de aquel plan tan ruin, provocándome un sentimiento de rabia y humillación dentro de mí.

De inmediato le quité el preservativo y lo arrojé directamente al fuego, logrando así, eliminar la prueba de una posible mala interpretación de mi persona hacia mi inocente compañera.

Mientras tanto Yunyun me observaba con una expresión muy preocupada luego de presenciar mi acción desesperada.

**_Notas del Autor:_**

Tal vez mucha gente se pregunta sobre el cambio que hice cuando alguien llama a Kazuma, porque siempre responde con: ¡Sí, soy Kazuma! Pero me di cuenta de que no suena tan bien en español como sucede en la versión japonesa, debido a eso lo modifique en este capítulo.

Otra cosa que algunos me comentan es el motivo de colocar a Kazuma y Yunyun como personajes principales en la historia. La respuesta a esto se debe a la escasez de historias (con la clara excepción del harem), por ese motivo decidí hacerlo dándole a la trama un aire cómico al mismo estilo que Konosuba.

_¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

_Emilion se despide de ustedes, lectores, hasta la próxima._


	6. Teniendo una grandiosa cita explosiva

_Aclaración: Konosuba no me pertenece, es de su creador "Natsume Akatsuki". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

**Intermedio: Teniendo una grandiosa cita explosiva**

Ya había pasado una hora desde que el mocoso abandonó muy apresurado mi tienda para tener una "aventura" con la chica solitaria que acosa frecuentemente a su supuesta rival.

Moi supo que era el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo el contrato que hizo con él.

Usando una de mis tantas habilidades demoníacas, me convertí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en Kazuma Satou, el muchacho desafortunado que no podía llegar más lejos con sus dos compañeras por culpa de una celosa diosa de corazón pequeño.

Me acerque al espejo para verificar mi grandioso trabajo.

La apariencia física y la vestimenta simple eran las mismas que el original, incluso teniendo esa cara de degenerado que tanto lo caracteriza.

Pero antes de irme, eché un vistazo a mi confiable colega.

—Ya me retiro Sereshilte. Moi le confía el futuro de este negocio que tanto se esforzó por mantenerlo fuera de la quiebra. Y si llega a volver esa tendera solterona, no le permitas que haga algún trato con gente de baja reputación.

—No se preocupe por la tienda, Vanir-sama. Confíe en mí. Por cierto, ¡les deseo mucha suerte con su importante misión!

Con esa respuesta, me dirigí a la cita con la loca de las explosiones.

* * *

Cruzando entre las grandes rejas de la vivienda, Moi estaba observando de cerca la mansión que, para los ojos mortales, se veía muy normal, pero para los ojos de Moi se podía notar la barrera que cubría toda el área. Entonces alcancé mi mano para tocar la puerta que reaccionó de inmediato ante mi presencia y para lo cual tuve que utilizar una parte de mis poderes para confrontarlo. Al cabo de unos minutos de intensa presión, logré hacer un agujero decente para que Moi pudiera ingresar a la mansión.

¡Muahahaha! Los poderes de este demonio que todo lo ve logró vencer la patética barrera de esta ridícula diosa.

Durante el recorrido por el pasillo que conducía a la sala principal, me encontré por pura casualidad con la demonio carmesí, quien llevaba puesto un largo vestido de color azul claro, siendo muy diferente a su traje habitual.

—¡Por fin has vuelto, Kazuma! ¿Dónde estabas?

—Estuve ocupado atendiendo algunos asuntos muy importantes con Vanir.

—Hum... No me digas que fuiste a beber con ese delincuente holgazán de nuevo.

¡Qué buen ojo tiene esta niña!

—Oi, ¿qué tanto desconfías de mí?

—Quieres que te lo explique. Te advierto que eso me tomara todo el día.

—Me-mejor déjalo para otra ocasión. Por ahora centrémonos en nuestra cita.

—¡Oh sí! La cita.

—Espera un momento... No me digas que lo olvidaste.

—¡C-claro que no! Yo... sólo estaba pensando en otras cosas. ¡Sí! Me encontraba pensando en algo grandioso y especial para nuestra cita.

La miré fijamente, no muy creyente a sus palabras, a lo cual Megumin volteó su rostro para otro lado. Seguramente estaba pensando en su hechizo de explosión mientras esperaba mi regreso.

—¿Y qué idea maravillosa se te ocurrió?

—E-es un secreto —habló rápida y nerviosamente.

Moi no quiere imaginarse lo que esta niña este planeado, incluso sin ver el futuro es fácil asegurar que todo le saldrá mal. Tal vez Moi deba colaborar un poco en la causa.

Pero antes de iniciar con la cita, una molesta voz se hizo presente.

—¡Oye, Kazuma, tenemos que hablar lo de ayer! Aún no me has respondido lo que estabas haciendo ese día luego de escaparte como un tremendo cobarde junto con Aqua.

Y apareció la noble masoquista con deseos lujuriosos hacia el mocoso virgen.

—Sigues con eso, Darkness. Ya no habíamos dejado ese asunto por terminado —dijo Megumin.

—¡Sólo lo hiciste con la única intención de defenderlo! —suspiró—. Todavía no puedo entender ese afán tuyo de querer sobreprotegerlo por cualquier cosa.

—Y tú porque crees que lo hago. ¿Olvidaste que intentaste seducir a mi hombre con tu desagradable y obsceno cuerpo? Y no sola una, sino dos veces.

Megumin la atacó con total frialdad mientras sus ojos carmesí brillaban con mucha intensidad, haciendo que la cara de Darkness se pusiera toda roja.

Esto se va a poner muy bueno.

—¡¿P-por qué mencionas eso ahora?! Pensé que ese incidente se había resuelto. A-además, podrías dejar de referirte a este bastardo como tu hombre. Ten un poco de dignidad como mujer.

—Mira quien lo dice, Pervertness.

Darkness ahogó un gemido mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

—Escuchar a Megumin llamarme de esa forma es... Haa~... tan... Haa~... humillante.

—De nuevo te excitaste.

—¡No lo estoy!

Este tipo de emociones no son los preferidos para Moi, aunque los tomaré de igual manera.

—¡Kazuma! No te quedes callado y di algo.

Observaba cómo Darkness buscaba que le diera una ayuda ante las fuertes acusaciones de Megumin. Supongo que tengo que meterme en la conversación.

—Que puedo decir al respecto, ¡soy irresistible!

—Fracazuma/Mierdazuma.

Tanto Megumin como Darkness me miraron con repudio.

Bueno, al menos lo intenté.

—De acuerdo. Lo entiendo. Dejaré este asunto por finalizado, sin embargo, asegúrate de no causar más problemas a la ciudad. ¿De acuerdo?

Pase a mirarla a los ojos dibujando una leve sonrisa y levantando ambas manos a la altura de mis hombros. Y entonces le respondí:

—No puedo prometerte algo que es imposible.

—S-serás...

Ella intentó decirme algo más, pero se mantuvo callada, yéndose directo a su habitación.

Luego dirigí mis ojos esmeraldas donde se encontraba Megumin, que viéndome se sintió incómoda.

—¿Qué pasa, Kazuma? ¿Por qué me miras de forma tan acechante?

—Oh, por nada. Sólo estoy pensando que Megumin se ve muy linda cuando está celosa.

—¿L-linda? ¡P-pues claro que soy linda! Además de ser la archimaga más fuerte de mi clan, también soy la más femenina. Aunque serías tan amable de no llamarme celosa, tan solo soy una dulce chica que protege lo que es suyo.

—¡No me trates como si fuera un objeto de tu propiedad!

Creo que Moi ha exagerado en subirle demasiado el ego, hasta puedo jurar que es mucho más alto que el de esa odiosa diosa.

* * *

Luego de salir de la mansión, los dos estuvimos andando por las transitadas calles de Axel. Había pasado unas cuatro horas como mínimo desde nuestra caminata, pero todo parecía indicar que solo estábamos dando vueltas sin cesar y sin rumbo alguno.

Durante el viaje nos pusimos a visitar varios lugares muy conocidos por ambos, incluso fuimos a la tienda de Moi. Pero lo que me resulto más extraño era ver a Megumin voltearse a cada cierto tiempo, como si estuviera buscando algo en específico.

—¿Qué tanto miras por atrás?

—Solo estoy percatándome de que no nos este espiando ella.

—Con "ella" te refieres a Yunyun, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. Ya sabes, ella no tiene nada bueno que hacer y es por eso que me viene persiguiendo cada día para intentar retarme y pasar tiempo de compañía conmigo. Pero ahora me sorprende no encontrarla por ningún lado, hasta no la vi en el gremio jugando como siempre sola con sus cartas. ¿Acaso se habrá vuelto a la aldea?

—Si lo dices de esa manera hace parecer que Megumin está preocupada.

—¿Yo, preocupada por Yunyun? ¡Jamás! Porqué yo estaría preocupada por alguien que es egoísta y se cree superior por ser la futura líder del clan. Es cierto que me reúno con ella para realizar algunas cosas que necesito, pero solo eso, nada más. Además, nuestra relación no cambiara de ser rivales desde que estudiamos en la academia del Palacio Rojo.

—Entiendo. Lo que quieres decir es que te aprovechas de su ingenua confianza para tu propio beneficio. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—Exacto. ¡Quiero decir, no! ¡Claro que no!

—¿En serio?

—...

¿Por qué esta niña no puede ser honesta consigo misma?

—Kazuma.

—¿Sí?

—Me puedes explicar, ¿por qué defiendes a Yunyun?

Oh, un ataque de celos.

—No es por nada en especial. Solo estoy poniendo un poco de justicia para una pobre chica que no puede defenderse personalmente.

—A mí me parece muy sospechoso que actúes como un caballero en situaciones oportunas. Dime la verdad, ¿sucedió algo entre ustedes dos?

—No pasó nada de lo que te estás imaginando.

—¡N-no me estoy imaginando nada!

—Si lo haces. Además, tu voz te delata muy fácilmente.

Megumin parecía acorralada ante la verdad que Moi le había hecho ver. Aunque creo que me deje llevar demasiado por la amistad que tengo con esa chica carmesí.

—Si te hace sentir tranquila. Considero a Yunyun como una buena amiga, a pesar que ella no lo sepa o tal vez lo niega por simple vergüenza.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto. Te aseguro que no tengo nada con Yunyun. _Por ahora..._

—¡Eh! Dijiste algo al final.

—¿Dije algo raro?

—Ah, mejor olvídalo. Supongo que fue mi imaginación.

¡Muahahaha! Adoro los juegos mentales.

—Será mejor volver a retomar con nuestra cita. El atardecer esta a punto de llegar —y tomé su mano desprevenidamente.

—¡¿Q-q-qué haces Kazuma?! ¿Es este un nuevo método de acoso sexual?

—¡Es solo una tomada de mano! ¡De mano! Eso es normal en las parejas y en los amigos. Te agradecería que no ensucies mis buenos actos como si fuera un loco depravado.

—Lo siento. Es la costumbre. No me espere que tomaras la iniciativa tan de repente, eso me sorprendió mucho y por eso reaccioné de esa forma.

—Te recomendaría que antes de acusarme primero sepas distinguir mis acciones, ¿o creíste que tomando tu mano te iba a llevar a un hotel?

—Lamento que mi inexperiencia en el romance sea tan mala. Pero en el sentido común, eso sería lo primero que se te ocurriría, y más faltando poco para la noche.

—En mi caso, no.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso es porque el hotel solo ocurre en la tercera cita.

—Lo sabía. Solo quieres utilizarme para hacer tus cochinadas. ¡Pervertido! ¡Kakazuma!

—O-oye, Megumin, no grites tan fuerte que puedes atraer a la gente. Eh, ¿cómo me llamaste?

Para mi mala suerte, la gente se quedo mirándonos tras escuchar los gritos de Megumin. Todos me veían con desprecio y asco, posiblemente creyendo que soy un lolicon.

Este tipo de emociones no son del agrado de Moi.

Lo único que pude hacer fue correr (aún sosteniendo la mano de Megumin) y escapar de las miradas de los pueblerinos que, seguramente, alguno de ellos habrá llamado a la policía.

Corrimos lo mejor que pudimos hasta llegar a un callejón despejado, entonces deje libre la mano de esa niña y pase a verificar si nos estaban siguiendo. Al comprobar que nadie nos seguía el paso, me puse a observar a Megumin, que lucía un tanto nerviosa.

¿Crees que te atacaré en este lugar?

Creo que debo explicarle correctamente, de lo contrario, ella sospechara que no soy el verdadero Kazuma.

—Olvidé mencionarte que la parte del hotel es solo si ambos estamos de acuerdo.

—¡Eso debiste explicarlo primero!

—Lo iba a hacer, pero de nuevo te apresuraste a los hechos.

En eso, la mirada de Megumin decayó.

—Supongo que la cita resultó todo un fracaso.

—En realidad ya era un fracaso desde que hicimos todo un viaje en el pueblo.

—Sabes Kazuma, a veces tu sinceridad es despiadada en momentos inoportunos.

—Lamento ser tan franco. Pero, vamos, no te deprimas, nuestra cita no se acaba. Todavía queda una cosa por hacer antes que sea de noche.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

—Si quieres saberlo tan solo sígueme.

Megumin parecía un poco desconfiada después del vergonzoso incidente que protagonizamos en la calle pública, pero al final decidió acompañarme estando a pocos metros de mí.

¡Debí cobrarle más caro a ese mocoso!

* * *

—¡Explosión~!

Un potente choque de magia impactó contra el viejo castillo donde antes vivió mi antiguo colega, dejándolo más destruido de lo que ya estaba. La destrucción generada en la llanura liberó una gran ráfaga de viento ocasionando que las aves y las bestias salieran ahuyentadas por el fuerte ruido, mientras una agotada Megumin yacía en el suelo.

—¡Eso ha sido estupendo, Kazuma! Ya había olvidado esta grandiosa sensación de sentir mi poderosa explosión en mis manos.

—Ha sido un placer. Bueno, ahora te llevaré a caballito.

—E-espera. No sería mejor si usas tu toque drenador para darme algo de energía y así pueda caminar por mi propia cuenta.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo suficiente mana para prestarte. Lo utilicé todo en la mañana.

—¡¿En serio?! No lo haces apropósito solo para tocarme el trasero, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué te dije sobre desconfiar de mí?. Aunque si quieres puedo esperar hasta que puedas moverte. Sin embargo, te advierto que esta noche habrá luna llena, y eso significa que el asesino de novatos estará muy activo en busca de una indefensa presa, añadiendo que la baja temperatura provocara que tu cuerpo se congele en pocos minutos.

—Ugh...

—Vamos, será como en los viejos tiempos.

—De acuerdo. Llévame.

Me dispuse a ayudar a Megumin a colocarse correctamente sobre mi espalda, luego ella se sujetó de mi cuello mientras mis manos agarraban sus piernas.

Y entonces comencé a caminar hacia la salida del bosque.

Una vez que entramos a la ciudad ya había anochecido.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, lo primero que hice fue dejar a Megumin recostada boca arriba en el sofá, luego yo también pase a tomar asiento en una silla.

Hoy fue un día muy agitado y estresante para Moi.

—Qué bueno que llegas Kazuma, ¿me podrías prestar algo de dinero?

Y lo peor es que los problemas apenas comienzan.

—¡Lárgate, Aqua! ¡No te voy a dar ni un eris!

—No seas malo, Kazuma-san. Te prometo que te... Oye, ¿por qué apestas a demonio?

Esta autoproclamada diosa se acercó tanto a Moi que pudo percibir mi aura demoníaca, ahora pasando a verme con una expresión amenazante. Eso llamó la atención de Megumin.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?!

—¿Eres tan idiota para no reconocerme? ¡Soy yo, Kazuma! Está bien que tu inteligencia sea tan baja, pero no hay que llegar a tales extremos.

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir por última vez. ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Kazuma?

Al decir esto, la mano de esa diosa empezó a emitir un insoportable poder divino.

—Quizás Kazuma huele así por estar tanto tiempo en la tienda de Wiz. Incluso dijo que estaba haciendo negocios con ese demonio toda la mañana.

—Ahora que Megumin lo menciona, además de sentir el asqueroso olor de ese maniquí enmascarado, también puedo sentir la de ese pingüino parlanchín.

—¡Ya ves, diosa inútil! Yo soy el auténtico Kazuma.

—Bueno, no me importa. Pero al menos intenta bañarte antes de irte a dormir, odiaría seguir oliendo esa horrible peste por la mañana.

Tengo muchas ganas de lanzarle un rayo mortal y eliminar a esta mujer irrespetuosa.

—No te preocupes. Lo haré. Ah, por cierto, olvídate del dinero que me ibas a pedir.

—¿Q-qué? No hablaras en serio, ¿verdad Kazuma? ¡¿Verdad?!

Sin hacerle caso a sus penosas súplicas. Moi decidió ir al patio para tomar un poco de aire fresco, pues el tener que convivir al lado de esa odiosa mujer me producía un gran malestar.

La noche era la mayor fuente de poder para nosotros, los demonios, logrando tener el poder suficiente para pelear de igual a igual contra esos arrogantes dioses. No obstante, preferí no hacer una batalla de las sombras mientras tenga esta apariencia.

Por ahora, Moi solo se dedicará a cumplir fielmente con su trabajo. Incluso ahora mismo, Moi se pregunta: ¿qué estará haciendo ese mocoso en este preciso momento?

**"En el interior de una cueva"**

—¿L-lo estoy haciendo bien, Kazuma-san?

—Lo haces de maravilla, Yunyun. Y pensar que hace poco eras nueva para estas cosas.

—¡En serio! ¿Y ahora cuál es el siguiente paso?

—Veo que alguien está emocionada. Eso me gusta. Lo siguiente que tienes que hacer es sujetarlo firmemente con tu mano y moverlo de arriba hacia abajo. Primero comienza haciéndolo despacio, luego vas aumentando la velocidad cuando tengas el control.

—De acuerdo. Solo debo moverlo de arriba hacia abajo. Hum... Arriba y abajo... Arriba y abajo... Kazuma-san, esto es un poco difícil si sé está moviendo mucho.

—C-cálmate Yunyun. No lo aprietes de esa forma o podrías romper mi preciado tesoro.

—¡Lo siento mucho!

—No te preocupes. Todos cometemos errores al principio, incluso hace un tiempo atrás cometí el error de usarlo durante cada noche y no volvió a usarse por unos días. Recuerdo que esos fueron tiempos oscuros para mí.

—L-lo entiendo. Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

—Espera Yunyun. Deja que te ayude.

—¡Kya~!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Su mano está caliente.

—B-bueno, supongo que esto se debe porque estamos cerca de la fogata.

—Ya veo.

—Bien, ahora concéntrate. Primero comienza moviéndolo de arriba y abajo.

—Primero arriba y luego abajo.

—Muy bien. Estás aprendiendo el ritmo. Si logras dominar esta ingeniosa técnica, no hay duda alguna que podrás conseguir a muchos amigos.

—¡De verdad lo dice!

—Te lo aseguro por experiencia propia. ¡Oh, ya falta poco para acabar!

—Por favor, Kazuma-san, déjame hacerlo sola esta vez.

—De acuerdo. Pero te cuidado de no sujetarlo tan fuerte.

—¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo? ¿Lo hago bien?

—¡Wow! Veo que ya puedes moverlo con más velocidad. ¡Sí! Tan solo te falta unos cuantos movimientos para llegar al clímax y...

Inmediatamente se oyó una aguda voz que dijo: ¡nivel superado!

—¡Lo hiciste Yunyun! Has pasado el primer nivel en el juego de aviones.

—Muchas gracias, Kazuma-san. Aunque no sé qué significa aviones. Estoy muy contenta de haber logrado una victoria con este extraño aparato.

—En realidad es una consola portátil, pero no importa. Has podido controlar muy bien el joystick, algo que a Megumin y a las demás les costó dos semanas en poder aprenderlo.

—Eso quieres decir que pude superar a Megumin.

—Si lo pones de esa manera. Creo que sí.

Al oír mis palabras, Yunyun se puso a celebrar con mucha emoción por su victoria.

Después del incidente del condón, intenté distraerla mostrándole la consola que me traje de mi cuarto, para así evitar que me hiciera preguntas acusadoras.

Lo que nunca me esperé es que ella fuera tan buena en esta clase de juego. Aunque creo que esto se debe gracias a su gran tiempo libre jugando diferentes juegos para una sola persona.

Snif... Pobrecita.

De pronto, un repentino pensamiento se me cruzó por la cabeza.

Si Yunyun practicara cada juego por un corto tiempo. Estaría seguro de que podría volverse en una experta en los videojuegos, tal como yo lo hice en mi vida anterior.

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Apuesto a que muchos de ustedes habrán mal pensado esta última parte entre Kazuma y Yunyun, pero si no lo hicieron, déjenme felicitarlos por ser puros de corazón.

Bueno, la intención principal de poner este capítulo fue especialmente para los curiosos que deseaban saber como sería la cita de Kazuma (Vanir) y Megumin. Aunque obviamente esto terminaría en un verdadero desastre, como ocurre en el canon de la novela ligera.

Por cierto, me he visto el último trailer de la película y tengo que decirles que se vio emocionante y a la vez dramático, algo muy raro porque estamos hablando de Konosuba. Incluso apuesto que los fans que solo ven el anime se habrán emocionado mucho por lo llamativo que fue conocer la aldea de los demonios carmesí, pero, para los que leen la novela ligera, de seguro estarán esperando con ansias que nos muestre a Lord Kazuma huyendo entre lágrimas de las terribles orcos.

_¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

_Emilion se despide de ustedes, lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
